Talk:Miranda Keyes
seperation from arbiter, johnson, and miranda how come 343 does not apear in halo 3 until the the 6th level even though he was with johnson, miranda, and the arbiter at the end of halo 2? he stayed with rtas vadum to help fight the flood and give advise. Miranda Keyes/Halo figures They should make a Keyes action figure, shouldn't they? question? how do the Arbiter, Johnson, and miranda get back to earth from delta halo and how come in halo three you dont find 343 guilty spark until the 5th level because at the end of the second game he was with the arbiter, johnson and miranda When does it say that Chief and Keyes have a sibling-like relationship? the whole "mother of Miranda" thing is absurd, remove it over and out, --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 02:20, 23 May 2007 (UTC) hey someones mixing up there facts my guess is that the person was reading a certain fanfic meh--Plasmatag 00:13, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Everyone DOES know that she's holding an M6G pistol and an M90 shotgun in the trailer...right??? Poison headcrab 21:44, 11 July 2007 (UTC) yeah i noticed that. if she can DW a shotgun and pistol, why cant MC? :I think its just for affect because in reality would be next to impossible to DW a shotgun and pistol -- MCDBBlits 19:26, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Does it really sound plausible that (even in the early script) she would betray MC by strapping a bomb to him and shoving him down a hole? Sounds kinda lame.--DanTheTall93 23:27, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Miranda may have been a different character entirely at this point, and remember that Jason Jones was probably feeling kind of bitter towards women at that point. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 02:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) The article says that in Halo 3, Miranda's a captain. Perhaps of her ship (currently crashed...), but her rank is still Commander. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 22:41, 26 August 2007 (UTC) miranda seemed to gain some weight...lol something i thought i'd point out haha Hollywood 08:42, 22 September 2007 (UTC) What I dont understand is: How in the world did she, Johnson and Arbiter ever make it back to Earth? I didnt read Halo: Uprising, so maybe the answer was in there. But if it wasn't, then how? Kap2310 22:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadum was capturing that ship, remember? He must have been successful, rallied some Covenant ships to head to Earth and brought the Arbiter, Johnson, Miranda, and Guilty Spark with him. The ship he captured, is likely, in my opinion to be the Shadow of Intent. Who knows, it's likely that the Arbiter, the Elites and the Humans had to work together to board it afterwards. Gruntyking117 04:18, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Posibility of Keyes in future Halo sequel? Her body was rescued by Johnson, Is it possible that a AI construct could have been made from her mind. A future Halo (not that i expect to see one this game generation) could feature her bringing the MC and cortana up to speed as to whats gone on in the UNSC since there dispearence? Miranda's Mother Has anyone taken a look at the Halo 3 instruction manual yet? Anyone taken a look at the pictures of Cortana and Miranda? Notice a resemblance? If Cortana was created from Dr. Halsey's flash-cloned brain, I think this adds fuel to the speculation fire that Dr. Halsey is Miranda's mother. I am not having anymore specualtions of her mother, it's pathetic. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:59, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I would have to agree that Halsey is Miranda's mother. It's quite evident in the novels that feelings are shared between Keyes and Halsey. It just makes sense. Johnson and Keyes When Keyes died, Johnson was slowly stroking her body and looking like he lost something special to him... what do you guys think... I have 2 things. 1. Johnson lost another Keyes and therefore remembered her father 2. Johnson and Keyes had a WAY more than professional relationship... which is unlikely... AJ 01:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I think you're merely suggesting Johnson is actually in love with Miranda Keyes. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:47, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah basically. AJ 21:21, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I have thought of that, but I don't think MK actually register it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I would reckon Johnson's feelings over his death is linked to the Jacob's death. Twice he tasked himself with the protection of a beloved commander and might blame himself for both of their deaths. In Halo CE he might feel guilty that he did not recognize the foreboding signs in the area and allow Keyes to come and become infected. Also Johnson is getting on in his years and would be cradle robbing essentially the daughter of a friend of equal age. In the Audio Commentary of the Halo 2 cutscenes on the Legendary Edition of Halo 3, the developers joked that Johnson and Miranda were to have a "thing". Of course when it was suggested in the offices, it was suggested as a joke, just as it was in the commentary. I think it has more to do with the fact that he couldn't protect two famous military leaders/he became a quasi-father figure to Miranda during the war. Gruntyking117 04:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I'll go with that. Hey, did the Master Chief's shoulders seem kinda slumped when he was looking at them? My TV's too small to tell. User:Imperialscouts Yeah, they did, actually. Gruntyking117 02:04, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I wonder...do any of you think that means anything? (Sorry, I'm bored and need to look at evey possible and improbable thing in the game.) I think MC feels horrible too, just like Johnson... failing to save the Keyes family sort of thing. User:Imperialscouts :Yeah, it does. It simply means that Master Chief was sad. It was evident in his body language - and even more so when SgtMaj. Johnson was killed. I've no doubt in my mind that he had shed some tears over both of their deaths. '''Smoke' My pageMy talk 13:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, this has nothing to do with this, but i knocked her down, like sgnt johnson and arbiter do, and started to teabag, and i hear "Chief, not here..." i swear to gosh this is real and not a joke User:Unggoy117 unless you want to tell me HOW to knock her down (because she is invincible) I won't think you are telling the truth User:Imperialscouts Relationship w/ Johnson I'm pretty sure his grief was due to failing to protect both father and daughter. As for Halsey being her mother, I guess its possible, but I highly doubt it. Don113 02:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC)Don113 I think they were in a relationship. How often does a commander of a ship abandon her crew to save only one soldier? And then when Johnson told her to shoot him, she couldn't. Then Johnson started to grieve and stroke her body...MaiL 02:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) The halo array was about to wipe out her entire species, I think her acts were rational.HALOnapster 01:20, 5 July 2008 (UTC) The fact that she couldn't shoot him, is because, this might be a bomb for you, he was her friend, and might possibly look upon him as father like figure after the death of her own father. And Johnson most likelly stroke her body because of that, and as mentioned above, feeling bad about not managing to protect her. Rank insignia mishap So, Miranda is a commander, the rank equivalent to the rank of lieutenant colonel in the Marine Corps. Both ranks feature a silver oak leaf as the rank's insignia. The ranks of major and lieutenant commander have gold oak leafs. If you look on Miranda's collar in Halo 3 (I don't know if it's the same in Halo 2, haven't tried to check), as well as the image on the article, her insignia is of a gold oak leaf, not a silver. This would indicate she's a lieutenant commander, rather than commander. 22:15, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Would a lieutenant commander referred to as commander? (Like Master Chief instead of Master Chief Petty Officer.) And the ranking system may have changed. User:Imperialscouts :Well, I read on Wikipedia (which isn't a reliable source, as with all wikis) that in the USMC, soldiers are referred to by their full rank. For example, instead of calling a gunnery sergeant a sergeant, they'd usually be called by their full rank, "gunnery sergeant". Though, it is 545 years in the future, and ranks and insignia could've been changed many times. 00:31, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::We aren't soldiers, we're Marines. Secondly, you're right, we do call them by their full rank. We have our own informal names for some of them, but none of them involve calling them something that is actually below their rank (such as calling anyone above the grade of Sergeant a Sergeant). Smoke My pageMy talk 13:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Its unlikely that keyes was demoted between Halo 2 and Halo 3. However, it should be noted that there are two different symbols for each rank in the navy: Rank Symbols and shoulder boards. Note than all shoulder boards have a little gold trinked on them that resembles the gold leaf of a Major; perhaps you mistook what it actually was. --ED 00:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah well why would she be demoted? Cuz she had the guts to chase a Covenant carrier when no one else in the Home Fleet did? Cuz she made an attempt to beat the Prophets to the Index? What did she ever do to get demoted? And now of all times, when Earth is in severe danger? It'd better be a mistake, cuz if Miranda did get demoted, I will travel to the year 2552 and shoot the Admiral that did it. :::I'm no expert on the subject, but I believe that even Lieutenant Commanders are referred to as "Commander" informally. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That is correct, but im reasonably sure that Keyes is a full commander. --ED 04:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) In this image from Halo 2 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Navy_officer_rank_insignia), you can see that she has silver oak leaves, indicating a full commander, as do the three gold stripes of equal length. I think Bungie just got it wrong, just like Capt. Keyes in Halo:CE.--Eion 06:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I really think that Miranda's a full commander, and that Bungie just made (another) mistake with Halo 3. If she was a Lt. Cdr, I'm sure they would have called her that at least once. I mean, if they have time to say "Sergeant Major" to Johnson, they could say "Lieutenant Commander" to Miranda. We can't just start making drastic changes due to small details. Miranda Keyes in Halo 3 has a collar insignia, shoulder boards and sleave insignia. It is speculated that since she has a gold oak leaf, the insigna for a Lt. Commander, that she might have been demoted. If that were the case, you would think it would be reflected in her other rank insignia. Three gold stripes, however, is the proper count for a Commander. Likely they just goofed up on the collar device. This is another case similar to Jacob Keyes having O-3 insignia (Captain in EVERY other branch of service) as opposed to O-6 insignia (Captain in the Navy).